les mots doux OS
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [OS - Spideypool - Lemon] Ou quand Deadpool se la joue romantique à envoyer des petits mots doux à son Spidey... Est ce que vous sentez l'ironie dans "mots doux" ? Nan ? Alors lisez et découvrez par vous même :D


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Les mots doux.

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Correctrice : Misatelle.

Note : Officiellement en vacanse, adieu cours et révision. Bonjour le Spideypool ! Si mon pc ne me lâche pas et que j'ai le temps chez mes parents vous aurez beaucoup d'os de ma part !

Sinon que dire… Cette OS devait être soft sauf que j'avais promis un lémon à ma meilleur ami qui ne la pas eu… j'ai été obligé de lui rajouter… Et j'me suis lâché je pense x)

Les mots doux.

Peter venait d'arriver au lycée et était déjà épuisé alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Jouer les super héros était épuisant. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé alors le jeune homme s'était rendu à son casier pour récupérer ses livres. En ouvrant ce dernier, il eut la surprise de voir une feuille de papier. Ou plutôt ce qui ressemblait à du papier à lettre avec une licorne sur le coin en bas à gauche. La feuille était remplie de couleur pastel tel que du rose, du violet et du bleu. Il y avait beaucoup trop de paillettes et de petites licornes.

Le message avait été écrit par un homme. L'écriture était cochonne comme c'était souvent le cas pour eux. Leur professeurs se plaignait suffisamment de leur immonde copie quand ils leur rendaient leur dissertations et faisait toujours un commentaire sur la finesse et l'élégance de l'écriture des filles. Peter n'était pas vraiment dans ce cas parce qu'il s'appliquait beaucoup.

Ma chère tarentule.

Je rêve toutes les nuits de vos yeux qui deviennent vitreux et qui me supplient pour que je m'occupe de vous. Chose que je ferais avec grand plaisir en vous baisant dans votre lit. Garder contre vous ce mot remplie d'amour et qui vous protégera de tous ces vils profiteurs qui n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour prendre votre vertu.

Votre dévoué serviteur.

Deadpool.

L'étudiant n'avait pus s'empêcher de rougir avant de cacher ce mot. Il savait parfaitement qui était Deadpool. Un mercenaire bien connu en ville et qui lui collait au basques depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisé sur les toits d'un gratte ciel. Deadpool se disait être son fan numéro un. Peter lui ne pouvait qu'être gêné par l'énergumène. L'homme était beaucoup trop grand, imposant par sa musculature qui était mise en avant par un costume aussi serré que le siens et beaucoup trop vulgaire aussi pour son intégrité mental.

Le mercenaire lui faisait du rentre dedans sachant pertinemment que le héro n'était pas insensible à son charme. Héro qui voulait se fouetter à chaque fois qu'il rougissait parce qu'il était en présence du mercenaire ou parce que ce dernier faisait un sous entendu salace. Ou encore parce que l'homme le tripotait.

Deadpool était quelqu'un de très tactile. Enfin avec lui. Et avait touché au moins une fois tout son corps. En effet, il avait déjà caressé les longues jambes du jeune homme alors qu'il l'avait coincé contre un mur. Avait embrassé l'intégralité de son cou. Il avait passé un temps infini à toucher, à tâter et prodiguer des caresses soutenues à ses fesses qu'il semblait particulièrement aimé. Il avait sucé au moins une fois tous ses doigt et avait déjà lécher ses pied. Son dos avait eu le droit à plusieurs massage qui s'était toujours fini avec le visage de Wade enterré dans les fesse de l'araignée sans que ce dernier ne puisse y faire grand chose car il était attaché. Et combien de fois avait-il glissé sa mains dans sa combinaison pour « tâter la marchandise » comme disait Wade. Beaucoup trop de fois si vous voulez l'avis de Spiderman.

Spiderman ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. Gardant un minimum sa concentration car quand il se rencontrait, ils étaient tout les deux en mission et avait toujours un vilain sur le dos ou quelqu'un à secourir. Mais là, loin de tout ça, à l'abri dans son lycée, il pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination. Et merci à celui qui avait fait les emplois du temps en leur collant mathématique en première heure. Il pourrait ainsi penser au mercenaire sans soucis.

Peter n'aurais jamais dû recevoir un mot du mercenaire. Identité secrète oblige. Mais l'autre avait vite fini par le découvrir et avait promis de ne rien dire à personne. Sur la vie de sa peluche licorne d'ailleurs ! Même si Peter n'était pas sûr que cela donne plus de poids aux paroles du mercenaire. Mais il avait envie de le croire. L'homme n'était pas trop un pourri. Et puis de toute façon maintenant qu'il le savait, Peter ne pouvait que prier.

*w*

Ma mygale.

Vos fesses sont belles quelque soit l'angle duquel on les observe. Elle sont si douces au toucher. Si ferme et rebondies en même temps. Elles sont le meilleurs oreiller au monde alors laissez moi, mon araignée, poser ma tête sur vos si jolies fesses pour partir au pays des rêves remplis de vous nu et de licorne.

Votre dévoué serviteur.

Deadpool.

Cette fois ci la note avait été laisser dans un des livres de l'homme araignée. Il ne savait pas comment Deadpool s'était arrangé pour la mettre là, mais elle y était. Le papier était le même que la dernière fois. L'écriture était toujours aussi peu soigné par rapport au contenu.

Le jeune homme, qui était chez lui quand il avait trouvé la note, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre devant la glace. Il était en boxer parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud par ce temps et qu'il était seul chez lui. Cela lui avait permit d'observer ses fesses en se postant devant son miroir qui englobait tout son corps et qui était collé à la porte de sa chambre.

Observant ses fesses, il dû le reconnaître, il avait du cul… plus que certains hommes et certaines femmes. Et il savait aussi que Wade regardait toute les paires de fesses qu'il y avait dans son champs de vision. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Imaginant sans mal Deadpool le reluquer et pour sa plus grande honte, il rougit un peu plus de plaisir.

*w*

Mon arachnide.

Vos mains sont si grandes et vos doigts si fins. Je fait des rêves érotiques sur elles depuis que je vous ai rencontré et j'espère qu'un jour elle m'entoureront d'une façon aussi délicate que ferme qui vous caractérise si bien.

Votre dévoué serviteur.

Deadpool.

Cette fois le mot avait été laisser dans sa poche de jean. Il l'avait découvert en voulant sortir sa carte de bus. Il l'avait lu et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses mains sur le corps de Wade. Corps qu'il avait découvert il y a quelque temps maintenant et qui l'avait marqué. Et ce n'était pas vraiment les cicatrices qui l'interpelait. Mais plutôt ce corps en lui même. Ce corps puissant qui dégageait autant de sensualité que de bestialité. Il était sûr que le mercenaire pourrais le porter dans ses bras pendant des heures. Il pourrait surement lui faire l'amour en le soulevant et en le maintenant contre lui alors que Peter n'aurais que lui pour se raccrocher quand il s'enfoncerait profondément en lui.

Il était tellement rouge que quand une grand-mère l'a regardé avec un sourcil relevé et un regard entendu, ce fut comme si elle avait compris ses pensées et elle avait légèrement rit quand Peter avait rougit d'avantage…. À ces jeunes ! Et je vous rassures, elle n'avait pas de pouvoir particulier qui lui permettait de lire dans ses pensées. Juste une bonne vue de la bosse qui déformait le jean du jeune homme.

*w*

Mon Baby boy.

J'aime imaginer quand je me masturbe, tes longs jambes dans des bas. La matière ne sera pas totalement opaque et l'on pourra quand même voir la couleur de ta peau par transparence. Ça t'arrivera jusqu'à mi-cuisse et se finira avec de la dentelle qui entourera et enserrera ta cuisse de façon totalement divine.

Votre dévoué serviteur.

Deadpool.

Le mot était accompagné d'un petit paquet sur lequel il y avait aussi : met les et envoie moi une photo.

Peter avait ouvert le petit paquet pour découvrir des bas noir. C'était ceux décrit dans son mot. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le jeune homme avait vérifié qu'il était seul avant de se déshabiller afin d'enfiler ses bas qui était devenus ses seuls vêtements. Il s'était mis devant son miroir et avait réussi à se contorsionner pour pouvoir prendre une photo ou on le voyait de dos. Ainsi ses jambes et ses fesses était exposé sans pour autant montrer toute son anatomie.

La photo avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès de Deadpool.

*w*

Un autre cadeau avait été déposé sur sa fenêtre avec un mot.

Mon super héro.

Tu est si timide. Toi qui me repousse sans arrêt alors que ton corps ne fait que me réclamer. Et ma queue à tellement envie de s'enfoncer en toi. Mais tu m'est si précieux que je ne veux pas te blesser. Alors dans l'intimité de ta chambre, je veux que tu te touche, que tu te doigtes en pensant à moi et à ce que je pourrais te faire si j'étais là. Je veux que tu te connaisse si bien que tu sera capable de te toucher sans pudeur devant moi et de jouir pour moi juste en jouant avec ton cul. Parce que je compte bien te faire jouir juste avec ma queue en toi.

Votre dévoué serviteur.

Deadpool.

Le cadeau contenait du lubrifiant. Le message était assez clair et Peter s'était rapidement mis au travaille. On était vendredi soir et il venait de rentrer de cours. La semaine avait été longue et il avait encore 2 heures avant que sa tante ne rentre de son club de… De son club. Il ne savait même plus ! Wade lui grillait tout ses pauvre neurones.

*w*

Peter avait reçu un autre mot un peu plus tard avec un autre paquet. Il avait attendu d'être seul pour ne pas être dérangé. Connaissant Wade, si quelqu'un venait à ouvrir la porte alors qu'il examinerait son nouveau cadeau, Peter serait beaucoup trop gêné et irait probablement se suicider dans la foulé.

Quand le périmètre avait été contrôlé et que personne ne pourrait plus venir le déranger, il avait ouvert la boite. Et avait découvert un plug anal avec une queue de lapin blanche. Il y avait des produits d'entretient avec le jouet et une notice pour s'en servir correctement.

Le rouge lui était rapidement monté aux joues quand il avait vu l'objet, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il était seul. Un léger goût d'interdit lui restait agréablement en bouche et il se demandait si Deadpool n'avait pas un souhait. Quelque chose en rapport avec ce jouet et les bas de la dernière fois. Voulait-t-il le voir ainsi vêtu ?

Cela ne surprenait pas le jeune homme. Deadpool avait toujours été un homme cru, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et qui en avait toujours eu pour son fessier. Ne faisant jamais vraiment dans la subtilité. Alors oui, c'était surement un message subliminal. Mais cela touchait Peter. L'autre homme avait prit le temps de lui acheter les produits, de les lui donner mais tout en laissant le temps à l'araignée de s'habituer à l'idée. Il ne lui imposait rien d'ailleurs. Peter pourrais très bien lui renvoyer ses cadeaux ou les garder juste pour lui. Le jeune homme était persuadé que l'autre ne lui en voudrai pas trop.

Mais ce n'était pas dans les projets du garçon. Ce dernier appréciait vraiment les cadeaux du mercenaire. Il avait envie d'en profiter un peu et surtout avec Wade.

*w*

Alors il réfléchit pendant une bonne semaine. Et quand son plan fut formé dans son esprit, il avait commencé à tout mettre en place. D'abord prévenir tante May qu'il ne serait pas là du week end. Un exposé à faire avec un ami à lui. Sa tante avait accepter, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle refuserait ça à son neveux. Ensuite, il était passé chez Wade et avait laisser un mot visible sur sa télévision : Samedi part de chez toi à midi, revient à 15 heure et ne prévoit rien du week-end.

Il aurait pu lui envoyer un bête texto mais il préférait faire ainsi sans vraiment se l'expliquer. En tout cas Wade avait eu le message au vue de l'avalanche de SMS qu'il avait reçus quand il l'avait vu. L'homme était impatient de voir ce que lui réservait Peter.

*w*

On y était. Samedi midi. Peter avait vu Wade quitter son appartement et s'y était faufillé par la fenêtre laisser ouverte à son attention. Il avait pris un sac avec lui et l'avait doucement poser au sol. S'agenouillant presque religieusement devant avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait lavé son jouet avant d'arrivé et le nettoya encore une fois. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec l'hygiène de ces produits parce que ça allait quand même dans son cul ! Quand ce fut chose faite, il se dévêtit et mit les bas offert par Wade. Il se sentait bizarre d'être ainsi seul dans l'appartement de… de quoi ? Wade n'était pas encore son amant… Même si le jeune homme comptait bien remédier à la situation.

S'installant sur le lit du plus vieux, il avait pris le lubrifiant pour se préparer. Et avait assez souvent joué avec son cul pour ne plus se sentir gêné de l'intrusion de ses doigts en lui. Quand il s'était pensé suffisamment préparé, l'araignée rentra le jouet qu'il avait aussi lubrifié. Tout en douceur.

Il avait imaginé qu'il aurait mit plus de temps à se préparer mais au final il allait devoir poireauter un petit moment avant que Wade ne revienne. Alors Peter avait attrapé son portable avec difficulté. Le jouet cognait parfois contre sa prostate et il n'était pas assez habituer à ce qu'on stimule cet endroit pour ne pas retomber sur le lit du plus vieux le souffle cours. Mais il réussit néanmoins à envoyer un texto.

Wade avait rapidement fait son apparition. Entrant par la porte, il devait donc traverser sa pièce à vivre pour accéder à sa chambre qui était plus loin. Il avait alors annoncé sa présence en appelant son araignée qui avait répondu à l'autre juste pour lui indiquer où il était.

Quand Wade était entré dans sa chambre, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un telle accueille. Sa mygale était sur son vêtu de bas qu'il lui avait offert et qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il avait de si belles, longues et fines jambes, son Spidey. Tout en muscle et en puissance mais restant harmonieuses avec le reste de son corps. Un vrai délice pour la rétine.

Il avait ensuite remarquer le plug qui était dans le cul du jeune homme. Ou plutôt le pompon blanc qui faisait office de queue de lapin. La bouche du mercenaire s'était asséché d'un coup. Et que dire du regard de Peter qui était remplie de luxure, de promesse et de gène. Ce dernier. Ne voyant pas de réaction de son future amant avait relevé son fessier en se mettant à genoux tout en gardant le haut de son torse et sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait ensuite bougé ses fesses comme pour appeler Wade et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir alors que le jouet à l'intérieur de lui frottait contre sa prostate.

Wade s'était ensuite réveiller. S'empressant de se déshabiller avant de rejoindre le plus jeune sur son lit. Il l'avait relevé pour pouvoir l'embrasser pendant que ses mains découvrait avec beaucoup d'entrain le reste de son corps. Caressant à de multiple reprise ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos… Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant sauf quand il arrivait à surprendre l'araignée et a tâté son fessier avant que ce dernier ne l'envoye dans un mur.

\- Tu est tellement baisable ma tarentule. N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le mercenaire.

Peter s'était senti excité par les paroles de l'autre et n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à se frotter contre l'homme. Son sexe était déjà si dur et devenait douloureux. Il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui et se frottait à l'autre était si agréable et excitant. Il avait bien conscience de son comportement qui aurait pu être qualifié de nombreux adjectif et qui l'aurait sûrement rendu honteux mais dans les bras de Wade il se sentait si désirable. Même s'il se frottait comme une chienne en chaleur. L'autre approuvait. Il suffisait de voir ses mains qui s'accrochait un peu plus aux fesses du garçon ou entendre le grondement de contentement qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Hein Baby Boy. Tu veux que je te baise bien comme il faut ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît Wade ! Avait pleurniché Peter.

\- Mais comme c'est ta première fois, on peut y aller lentement… Faire durer les préliminaires pendant des heures et…

\- Nan ! Prend moi ! Wade s'il te plaît ! J'suis prêt ! Prêt pour toi ! S'il te plaît !

\- Bien bien, comme tu veux ma mygale. Tu veux que je te baise ? Sans douceur ?

\- Oui ! Oui s'il te plaît !

Bon dieu que l'idée d'avoir du sexe rude avec Wade l'excitait. Il en avait tellement envie.

Le plus vieux plaque alors le garçon contre son lit. Lui faisait reprendre sa place initiale. C'est à dire le visage dans les cousins et le cul relevé. Il s'était installé derrière le jeune homme. L'une de ses mains était contre sa nuque, l'obligeant à rester dans cette position, tandis que l'autre passait sur son dos dans des caresses assez prononcées.

Une fois qu'il s'était régalé de la vue, le mercenaire retira le jouet du garçon qu'il avait ensuite poser. Puis l'avait remplacé le jouet par ses doigts pour être sûr de ne pas blesser l'araignée. Ce dernier avait beau l'avoir assuré qu'il était près et avoir d'intéressant pouvoirs de guérison, il n'avait pas non plus envie de le faire souffrir pour leur première fois.

Alors quand tout sembla okay, il avait mit un préservatif qui était posé sur le lit et était rentré en Peter. Il avait progresser en lui doucement parce qu'il était plus imposant que le plug qu'il avait choisi de petite taille parce que c'était le premier pour Peter. Ce dernier s'était crispé. Il savait que Wade était volumineux, ce dernier lui avait déjà envoyé des images de son sexe en érection. Mais le sentir en lui, l'écarter ainsi, était une sensation étrange. Un mélange de douleur mais aussi un peu de plaisir. Il aimait savoir l'autre en lui et se dit que c'était probablement parce qu'il était amoureux de Wade, qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la douleur.

\- Wade ! Vas si d'un coup ! Avait pleurniché Peter qui voulait, malgré la douleur, le sentir tout au fond de lui.

\- Non, je ne te briserais pas et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer avec toi toute la journée et toute la nuit ~

Que des plans intéressant en un mot mais qui ne satisfaisait pas Peter sur l'instant. Ce dernier avait prit les choses en mains. Se reculant de lui même pour venir s'empaler entièrement sur le membre de Wade. Son visage s'était un peu plus contracter et il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à saigner un peu. Mais il s'en fichait. Wade était tout au fond de lui, il le sentait. Il était plein. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange mais aussi très agréable.

\- Impatient va ! Avait dit Wade en donnant une claque sur le fessier du jeune homme.

Peter avait glapi, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Son sursaut avait fait bougé la queue de Wade en lui, le faisait toucher un point bien trop sensible en lui et qui l'avait fait retomber contre le matelas. Le mercenaire qui avait beaucoup apprécié la réaction du garçon avait administré deux trois autres fessées avant de commencer à réellement bouger. Il avait commencé à faire des vas et viens en lui sans douceur. La douceur serait pour plus tard. Là il avait juste besoin de besogner le jeune homme qui semblait plus que ravi et qui en redemandait encore.

\- T'aime ça ? Hein ? Que je te baise durement ! Dit le Peter, dit le !

\- O-Oui ! Plus vite Wade ! Plus ! Merde !

Le rythme de Wade ne lui laissait aucun moyen de respirer. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il aimait quand Wade s'enfonçait d'un coup en lui avec force. Et quand il faisait des va et vient rapide et puissant. Ça l'empêchait de penser ou de sentir autre chose que Wade en lui. C'était comme s'il connaissait enfin le silence après ces long mois ou ses spidersens lui faisaient tout entendre, voir et sentir. Là, il n'y avait que Wade. Il ne sentait que le mercenaire, dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa taille pour mieux le maintenir et lui donner de puissant coup de rein.

Peter fut le premier à jouir. Il ne s'était même pas touché. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Wade l'avait ensuite suivit quand il avait senti le jeune homme se contracter autour de lui. La pression qu'il avait exercer était si intense qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de jouir. Il s'était ensuite retiré et avait enlever son préservatif qui était lourd de sperme. Le jeune homme qui s'était effondré sur le lit, avait vu du coin de l'oeil le préservatif et avait regretter que l'homme n'ai pas jouit en lui. Mais ils devraient faire des tests avant…

Wade qui avait encore de l'énergie contrairement à Peter était parti chercher de quoi nettoyer le jeune homme ainsi que de l'eau. La bouteille d'eau froide avait été accueillie avec beaucoup de joie par le plus jeune qui avait la gorge sèche. Se laissant nettoyer tandis qu'il buvait.

\- J'ai faim ! On se commande une Pizza ? Faut qu'on récupère pour pouvoir faire le round 2 !

Avait dit Wade avec de la perversité dans la voix.

\- Hum ! Une quatre fromage pour moi alors.

\- C'est noté Baby boy.

*w*

Leur week end fut remplit de nombreuses séances de sexe. Le fait que Peter était spiderman lui permit de ne pas trop souffrir. Ainsi Wade avait pu se montrer bestial et rude mais aussi attentionné et tendre. Passionné et sensuel. Parfois il contrôlait toute la situation et chevauchait Peter tandis que d'autre fois, il plaçait le plus jeune sur lui pour l'observer. Le laisser aller à son rythme. Quoi que, quand l'autre fatiguait un peu il prenait le relais, tout en restant dans la même position et c'était divin. Parce qu'il avait une vue directe sur le visage de Peter qui était tordu de plaisir. Qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer tous ces mots et ces cadeaux et d'avoir attendu ! Maintenant qu'il avait l'araignée pour lui, personne ne pourrait la lui retirer !

Fin

Note : Alors ? Avait vous aimez ou pas ?


End file.
